A Man We'll Remember
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: My take on what could happen next season. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTHER DEATH. I have NO WISH WHATSOEVER for this to happen. NOT CHANGED! Just added some stuff to the end and fixed some errors I made


A Man We'll Remember.

-NCIS-

**A/N: A short little tragic one-shot. My take on what's gonna happen in the series next season (though I REALLY, REALLY hope it doesn't but it is a possibility.) Spoilers for Rule Fifty-One.**

Tony DiNozzo was standing at a grave site, swallowing and desperately trying not to cry. _Why do I feel like crying? DiNozzos don't cry._ He hadn't looked at the headstone since the day the person had been buried.

Since Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been buried there three years ago.

He had gone to Stillwater to try and save his father. Ziva had left NCIS, McGee had requested a team change, and Ducky died of old age not long after Gibbs died. Tony was the only one of the old MCRT who worked with Gibbs left as an investigator. McGee had gone to work with Cold Case. He sat down and stared at the ground as he remembered what had happened after Gibbs had called him for back-up.

XXXXXXXX

"_Okay, lady, just drop the gun." Tony said, his own gun extended. _

"_Why don't you drop yours? Then I'll see about putting mine down." The Hispanic drug cartel said._

"_Don't you dare DiNozzo." Gibbs had said, still putting his team before him even though a gun was pressed against his own temple._

"_Shut up. Now, Agent DiNozzo, Jackson is already dead, would YOU be able to live with yourself if your boss died as well?"_

_Gibbs stared at him, silently telling him to keep the gun up. "You won't kill me." He said, baiting the woman._

_The woman pushed him away and shot him in his leg. "ARGH!" He cried out as he fell to the floor._

"_Do you really think I won't kill you Gibbs?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Now, I will not ask you again, put the gun down or he dies."_

_Tony looked at his boss lying on the ground, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from his leg. "Okay. Here, it's on the ground."_

"_Good, kick it over to me."_

_Tony sent Gibbs an apologetic look as he slid the gun across the floor to the woman._

"_Thank you."_

"_Okay, you have my gun; now let me call an ambulance to get Gibbs some help."_

_The woman laughed in a way that Tony could only describe as evilly. "Did you really think I wouldn't kill Gibbs simply because you handed over your gun? Well, I'm afraid you're wrong." She said as she shot Gibbs through his gut. Tony ran to his boss, putting pressure on the wound. He didn't notice as the woman slipped out the back door and drove away._

"_Come on, Boss; stay with me." Tony said as he saw Gibbs' eyes sliding shut._

"_DiNozzo…"_

"_Yeah?_

"_Rule Fifty…Two: There is no justice…" Tony supported Gibbs' head as he spurted blood out of his mouth in a coughing fit. "…there's just…us."_

"_Boss, don't you dare die on me, or so help me I'll headslap you!"_

"_DiNozzo, I've just been shot. You can't do anything except tell the team: I'm sorry."_

"_You're breaking your own rules, Boss."_

"_Tony…tell the team it was quick." Gibbs didn't say anything more as he took one, two, three labored breaths, then breathed no more._

"_Boss? Boss? BOSS! Come on, wake up!" Tony yelled even though he knew he wouldn't. He sat back onto his knees and stared at his boss's body. He didn't know how long he just sat there before he finally pulled out his phone._

_{Hello?} Ziva's voice said over the line._

"_Ziva put your phone on speaker. Are Abby and Ducky up there?"_

_{Yes, they are waiting for news.} A quick pause. {Okay, you are on speaker.}_

"_Guys…oh, God. Guys, Gibbs is…he's gone." Tony said while battling tears._

_{NO! That's impossible! He's faking right? Tony, tell me he's playing dead.} Abby said frantically._

"_I wish I could, Abs. But he's really… he told me to tell you it was quick. And it was. He barely felt anything."_

_{Oh, dear.} Ducky said while Abby burst into tears on the other end of the line. Tony could vaguely hear McGee talking to her._

"_I'm gonna have the body sent back to NCIS along with Jackson Gibbs' body."_

_{He killed him, too?} McGee asked, astonished._

"_Yeah, he was shot in the head. Both of them were killed by the Mexican woman who nearly got Gibbs killed while he was in Mexico."_

_{We will find her, Tony.} Ziva said, her voice thick._

"_Yeah, we'll find her._

XXXXXXXXX

The funeral for their fearless leader was even harder on the team. The entire team was there, a couple of his old buddies from the Marine Corps, but that was it. He died on September 15th, 2010, buried on September 21, 2010. It was now September 15th, 2013.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva's soft voice said from behind him.

"Hey, Ziva."

Ziva was carrying a small American flag. She placed it in front of the head stone. "You have been and always will be missed, Gibbs."

"Amen."

"Let's go Tony. It is too quiet and sad here."

"Yeah." Tony stood up, placed his Secretary of the Navy coin beside the flag and both he and Ziva walked away from the headstone that read:

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_November 24, 1951-September 15, 2010_

_Beloved Father, Friend, and the best Leader anyone could have._

_Semper Fi._

They added the 'Father' to it because too many times he acted as the father figure to the team, especially Abby and Ziva. The 'Friend' was for Ducky and his Marine Corps buddies. 'Leader' was for the MCRT, who would now never be the same.

Ever.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Again, I have no wish for this to happen, but it is a possibility.

PLease Reveiw this


End file.
